plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic Marsh - Day 22
Three One |Type = Last Stand |Flag = One |Plant = Choice except free and sun-producing plants |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Plan your defenses and defeat the zombies |before = Jurassic Marsh - Day 21 |after = Jurassic Marsh - Day 23 |image = JMD22.png}} Difficulty With 3000 sun given, the player has more options than usual to plan out a defense. The player can save some sun to use Perfume-shroom to make the level easier. However, the dinosaurs attack very quickly, and the player should have a strong defense going into the level. Waves 2 2 4 4 |special1 = 1 3 5 |zombie2 = 1 1 3 3 5 5 1 |zombie3 = 2 2 4 4 1 3 5 |zombie4 = 1 3 5 1 3 5 1 1 5 |special4 = 2 4 |zombie5 = 2 2 4 4 1 1 3 3 5 5 |zombie6 = 1 2 2 3 3 5 5 3 5 1 1 4 4 4 |special6 = 1 4 |zombie7 = 1 1 3 3 5 5 1 3 5 |zombie8 = 1 3 5 2 4 1 2 2 3 4 4 5 |zombie9 = 5 5 5 1 1 1 3 3 3 |note9 = Final flag |special9 = 1 5 3}} Strategies :Main article: Last Stand (PvZ2)/Strategies :See gallery for more details. Strike from Behind :Created by *'Required plants:' **Wall-nut **Celery Stalker **Spikerock Plant one column of Wall-nuts on the first column, and then two columns of Celery Stalkers on the second and third column, and finally a column of Spikerocks on the ninth (right most) column. Let's rock! the Spikerocks will kill all basic zombies and Imps; the zombies that survive from the Spikerock will be killed by the Celery Stalkers from the third column; and the zombies carried by pterodactyl will be killed by the Celery Stalkers from the second column. No Plant Food, Perfume-shroom and lawn mower needs to be used. Knockback Freeze '' Created by SSerperior7'' *'Required Plants: ' **Winter Melon **Primal Peashooter **Tile Turnip **Winter-Mint (optional) / Appease-Mint (optional) **Spear-Mint( optional) **Other plants (e.g. Cherry Bomb; just in case) Plant winter melons on C1 R2 & R4, then followed with a tile turnip on each position as well too. From there, plant an entire column of Primal Peashooters on the following column (C2) and three extra ones on C3 R1, R3 & R5 (if in favour over instants instead). Spear-Mint will help in killing the first waves of zombies before the dinosaurs can move them, and its free cost allows for there to be no subsequent risk in planting it. Throughout the day, place Winter-Mint/Appease-Mint (if you have them) to buff the Winter Melons and Primal Peas (respectively) then use your Plant Food on said Winter Melons at the final wave. Overall, the general idea is to prevent and negate the advantages the zombies may otherwise exploit from the dinosaurs through slowing down and knocking back them further away before being given the proper chance to advance at all. Electrocution :Created by IG Gaming + Maramok= Awesome *'Required plants:' **Electric Blueberry **Wall-nut **Primal Wall-nut **Potato Mine Plant one column of Potato Mines in the first column. Then plant Electric Blueberries in the next three columns. Finally plant one row Wall-nuts in the fifth column. When the Jurassic Gargantuar comes, stall him with Primal Wall-nuts until he is electrocuted. No Plant Food or lawn mower needs to be used. Bulbs, Tiles and Mines :Created by *'Required plants:' **Bowling Bulb **Tile Turnip **Wall-nut **Potato Mine **Perfume-shroom **Cherry Bomb This strategy can be used in Days 22 and 27. Firstly, plant a column of Bowling Bulbs on the second column. Secondly, plant a column of Wall-nuts on the third column. Thirdly, plant a column of Potato Mines on the first column. Lastly, plant three Tile Turnips on the first, third, and fifth Bowling Bulbs from top to bottom. You will have 875 sun left. The extra sun can be very helpful because you can use Perfume-shroom on dinosaurs and/or for repairing Wall-nuts, but use wisely. When you see first three Jurassic Fossilheads, use the Plant Food on a Bowling Bulb on a tile. Almost at the end of the wave, use Plant Food again on a Bowling Bulb on a tile. At the end of the wave, use Perfume-shroom on the lane where the Jurassic Gargantuar attacks. Use Plant Food again on a Bowling Bulb on a tile against zombies that are still on the lawn. Use Cherry Bomb if zombies are still on the lawn. No premium plants and lawn mowers need to be used. Powerful Red Stingers :Created by *'Required plants:' **Red Stinger **Tile Turnip **Celery Stalker **Potato Mine **Wall-nut (better if it is boosted) **Other plants to fill up your seed slots #Put two columns of Red Stingers on the second and third columns. #Place Tile Turnip on three of the Red Stingers that are on the second column. #Put Potato Mines on the column closest to the lawn mowers. #Place five Wall-nuts or boosted Wall-nuts on the fourth column. #Place five Celery Stalkers on the sixth column. Throughout the level, if the first, third, and/or fifth column looks all packed up with zombies and you seem to be in trouble, use Plant Food on the middle Red Stinger. The Power Tiles will do the rest. Also, this strategy is not guaranteed to not let you lose lawn mowers, so be prepared to plant extra Celery Stalkers or Potato Mines in the level if Raptors or Stegosauruses kick the zombies too far in your defenses. Divert, Block and Spike :Created by *'Required plants:' **Garlic **Tall-nut **Chard Guard **Laser Bean **Spikerock **Cherry Bomb **Perfume-shroom Use the following diagram to plant the following: LLGGGOOOO CTSOOOOOO LLGGGOOOO CTSOOOOOO LLGGGOOOO (Legend: L=Laser Bean, G=Garlic, S=Spikerock, C=Chard Guard, T=Tall-nut, O=empty space) Start the wave. Laser Bean will help kill the Jurassic Imps and Jurassic Zombies from eating the Garlic. The Chard Guard will render the pterodactyl's backward zombies useless in eating the Tall-nuts. Use Plant Food on the Tall-nuts if there are too many zombies eating it. Watch carefully when any Tall-nut develops cracks on its left side as zombies may block the view of it. After the final wave, use Perfume-shroom on the first lane raptor with the Jurassic Gargantuar. Make sure the raptor is further away from the ninth column, or it will kick too many zombies and disappear. There will also be a pterodactyl in the fifth lane. Use a Cherry Bomb to kill the zombies in the fifth lane or Laser Bean's Plant Food ability. Finally, kill any surviving zombies with a final Cherry Bomb. Fire Hypno :Created by *'Required plants:' **Fire Peashooter (high level) **Pepper-mint **Appease-mint **Hypno-shroom **Hurrikale (optional) Plant Hypno-shrooms in the first column and Fire Peashooters in second and third columns. Use the Power Mints and Hurrikales if things get too rough. Gallery Jm22.jpg|By IMG 0215.PNG|By JM22 last wave EP.png|Last flag by JM22 done EP.png|Done by Electric Plants Screenshot_2016-10-13-10-38-08.png|By Screenshot_2016-11-12-20-14-42.png|A strategy comprising of Winter Melons 824311395593103767.png|By IMG_0164_yuanyc06.PNG|By Yuanyc06 SOJM22.PNG|By Walkthroughs Jurassic Marsh Day 22 Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Last Stand level - Jurassic Marsh Day 22 (Ep.359)|By How would you rate Jurassic Marsh - Day 22's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with one flag Category:Brain Busters Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand